


Games.

by peonymangoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hate Sex, Idk if this should be M or E, M/M, Masochism, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Slapping, Someone help me pls, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, cock stepping, im sorry, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: A twisted game of push and pull.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Games.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that’s been collecting dust in my drafts that I decided to touch up a little and post. 
> 
> I usually don’t write stuff like this, so I hope it’s enjoyable enough. 
> 
> If you’re not a fan of stuff like this, this is a warning i guess? 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Jisung and Hyunjin are always stuck in this twisted game of push and pull. If one goes forward, then the other must always go backwards but in his case, Hyunjin will always push forward even more. 

Fire is always fought with a bigger, brighter flame. Teeth clash together instead of lips pressing softly. Hands squeeze and grab roughly instead of caress and stroke gently. 

Jisung slams him against the wall, his hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders. Hyunjin’s head hits the wall hard, and the impact immediately starts to give him a headache but obviously Jisung doesn’t care. 

He smashes his mouth onto his and there’s nothing soft about the kiss. It was forceful tongue and harsh biting that made Hyunjin gasp and want to thrash about. 

He pushes against Jisung’s chest with enough strength that he stumbles backwards. Of course Jisung just leers at him and pounces back onto him, nibbling onto his neck, the stinging making Hyunjin hiss. 

Though it’s this type of volatility that makes Hyunjin enjoy this a little bit more. He hates Jisung, he despises him. It’d be worse if he were to cherish Hyunjin, as if he actually loved him, or even liked him. 

Jisung hates him back just as much so it’s obvious that treating him delicately is that last thing he’d do. Jisung pulls back and admires the handiwork he’s done on Hyunjin. His neck was maroon with hickeys and red marks indicating teeth were ingrained into his skin. 

His lips were sore and he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a cut or two. Jisung licked his lips. 

“Slut.” He sneers. 

If he expects Hyunjin to simply just take it, well then he’s absolutely wrong. It’s hard to expect what’s to come when it’s them though. 

“Asshole.” He spits back, eyes staring straight back at Jisung. The stupid boy looks back at him, eyes wide and he looks like a full on psychopath. 

It’s ugly, it sets something off in Hyunjin. Jisung’s fingers latch onto his throat and he lunges at him and his lips curl at the choked moan that comes out of his mouth. 

“Oh.” Jisung mutters, hot breath against Hyunjin’s ear making him shiver. “I’m sorry, I meant painslut.” 

Hyunjin begins struggling to breath and he squirms in Jisung’s hold, who only looks at him in disdain, although his ever present grin says otherwise. 

Finally he lets go and Hyunjin falls onto the ground as he coughs yet tries taking sharp breaths. The pain in the back of his head is gone, probably due to the burning he feels in his chest and the lingering feeling on his neck. 

Jisung has the audacity to push him, back leaning on the wall, with his foot and Hyunjin’s thighs are spread. Jisung looks down, clearly amused. Hyunjin growls up at him, and he gets slapped in return. Jisung leans down and touches the pink mark he’s left on his face and for a moment it feels gentle and sincere, and then he gets hit again, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Hyunjin glares at Jisung and his other cheek gets slapped, face turning the other direction. His skin feels prickled and warm and when Jisung smacks his face again, he loses all feeling for a second. 

Hyunjin groans and Jisung grabs onto his face, making his features scrunch together. “Disgusting. All I do is hit you and yet,” 

Jisung gets up and taps his foot against his crotch. “You’re hard.” 

Jisung presses his foot in and Hyunjin gasps, hands moving to attempt and keep his foot there. Jisung doesn’t move away but he barks out in laughter. He looks down at Hyunjin again. “Freak.” 

Maybe, Hyunjin was a freak, but it takes two to play this game. Jisung was just as guilty as he was. 

“The same goes to you.” He grits out. Jisung seems stunned for a moment, like he doesn’t know what to do but then, a heavy foot is pushed against his chest. 

Hyunjin wheezes at the contact but he doesn’t move. He doesn’t tell Jisung to stop. 

Jisung wouldn’t stop if he told him to. Hyunjin wouldn’t want him to anyway. 

It’s a push and pull but not in the slightest harmonious. 

Jisung squats over him and kisses him on the lips again. His hand rests against his cheek, avoiding the pink hand print and the kisses are more like gentle pecks, going around the cuts swiftly. 

Hyunjin doesn’t like this. This was not how things were supposed to go. 

He pushes Jisung and spits on his face. It brings a harsh slap flying towards his face. This was more like it, Hyunjin smirks up at Jisung, who’s lips are stuck together in a thin line, eyes hard. 

“Wha-“ 

Jisung interrupts him with a finger smushed onto his lips, it wasn’t gentle but it wasn’t rough. It was just lazy and unmotivated. 

Jisung gets up and leaves, ignoring Hyunjin and his shouting at him to come back and his questions of what the hell he was doing. 

This was their game of push and pull. Where fire is fought with fire, where the only feeling is numb. Hyunjin’s face feels numb, his lungs burn and he feels his body sink fully onto the ground. 

  
Rather than numb, he just felt empty, thoroughly hollowed out. 

Hyunjin figures, Jisung probably feels the same, though he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know how Jisung feels, he barely knows the answer for himself.   
  


It’s not like he cares how Jisung of all people feel anyway. That bastard could simply leave and never come back again, it wouldn’t affect him.

  
It would probably never happen though, Jisung always comes crawling back to him, to have his way with Hyunjin, and he’ll let it happen, accept everything that’ll be thrown his way.   
  


A game always needed more than one player to be carried out. Without each other, how was the game going to be played? 

He’ll more than likely come back in a week, ready to go through this routine again. 

This was their sick, twisted, winding, exhausting game of push and pull. 

It’s a game they play over, and over again, the rounds never ending. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @peonymangoes


End file.
